vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woz
|-|Woz= |-|Kamen Rider Woz= |-|Futuring Ginga Finaly= Summary The Mysterious Prophet Woz (謎の予言者ウォズ Nazo no Yogen-sha Wozu), later known as Black Woz (黑ウォズ Kuro Wozu), and simply Woz (before White Woz's appearance and after his erasure) is a zealous supporter of Sougo Tokiwa who travels from 2068 to 2018 in order to help him achieve his destiny and become the demon king known as Oma Zi-O. Later, as he engages in a rivalry with his white counterpart from an alternate future, he manages to steal his alternate self's Rider powers with the help of Hiryu Kakogawa and Heure, and gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Woz (仮面ライダーウォズ Kamen Raidā Wozu). He is also the main narrator in the series. Woz is a member of Quartzer, as evident of his membership robes. He received the Oma Advent Calendar from his leader SOUGO Tokiwa, a book that detailed how his younger self became Ohma Zi-O in another timeline, and was tasked to ensure it stayed that way. To do so, he infiltrates the Resistance as a captain, with Geiz and Tsukuyomi as his underlings. By doing so, he gained the authority to act as their "spy" in order to get close to Ohma Zi-O and commit his loyalty to him. Since then, he began feeding Ohma Zi-O important Resistance information to allow the Demon King to exploit their weaknesses and destroy the Resistance, while feigning allegiance to the Resistance. With Geiz and Tsukuyomi being the only survivors, they became desperate and went back in time to 2018 to stop Sougo Tokiwa from becoming Ohma Zi-O. Knowing this would severely jeopardize his own existence, Ohma Zi-O sent Woz after them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C, possibly 4-B, Varies with Futurings | At least 4-B Name: Woz, Black Woz, Kamen Rider Woz Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kamen Rider, Mysterious Prophet, Mysterious Time-Traveler, General of The Quartzer Powers and Abilities: |-|General Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attack, Breaking the Fourth Wall (At beginning of episode show, Woz tell the little spoiler of this episode to watcher), Literary Manipulation (Woz can somehow access the Gaia Library), Cloth Manipulation (Woz can manipulate his scarf through prehensile means as an offensive and defensive weapon), Time Travel (Anytime as he want), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by the rebuild Sougo's world that he erased and rewrite the history, that only Woz who can remember their all histories) |-|Kamen Rider Woz=All of General Abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation with Beyond Driver and Miridewatches, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based), Enhanced Senses (Indication Track Eye is a visual device that gathers sensors with a viewing angle of 270 ° in a compound eye shape, can react greater than normal human), Information Analysis (Clock Blade S and War Signal are devices that gather enemy's data and predict enemy's movement in real time), Energy Time Bomb Manipulation via Time Explosion, Power Mimicry and Statistics Amplification (Can use main ability of future kamen riders by using Miridewatches and increase capabilities as same as the original one), Ninja Skills and Enhanced Speed (Can use ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies such as summon clones, also allows Woz to turn himself into a shadowy mist that can move through surfaces) via Futuring Shinobi. Answer Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Can ask enemy the question, answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. but it has weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength) via Futuring Quiz. Robot Physiology, Nearby lifeforms hijacking (Can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes) via Futuring Kikai. |-|Futuring Ginga Finaly=All of General Abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with Indication Track Eye, Information Analysis with Clock Blade S Ginga and War Signal, Cosmic Energy (Generate cosmic energy from sunlight), Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation via Ginga Taiyo, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration with Smooth Strike Suit (Automatically repair minor damage) Attack Potency: Unknown (Somehow, Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand) | Large Town level, possibly Solar System level (Comparable to Zi-O and Geiz, who should be stronger than Another Ryuga and Odin), Varies with Futurings (His Futuring can use ability of the original future riders, also should be stronger) | At least Solar System level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Ginga who can dominate Zi-O Trinity) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Keeps up Diend), likely Sub-Relativistic with Futuring Shinobi (Possibly keeps up Worms's Clock up speed, alongside Geiz Revive Shippu) | Sub-Relativistic (Reacts Another Kabuto's Clock Up speed and Geiz Revive Shippu's movement with his finisher) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely much higher | Superhuman, Varies with Futurings | Class 50 Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Town Class, possibly Solar System Class, Varies with Futurings | At least Solar System Class Durability: Unknown (Survived Geiz Revive's attack) | Large Town level, possibly Solar System level, Varies with Futurings | At least Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Beyond Driver:' Transformation device *'Miridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Oma Advent Calendar:' Woz's Diary. A book from the year 2068 which details the rise of the overlord Oma Zi-O *'Zikan Despear:' Woz's and Zi-OTrinity's personal weapon Intelligence: Gifted (Woz is one of the few people in his timeline to have knowledge of all the past Kamen Riders that come before Sougo, so he can handle many Kamen Riders and Another Riders after he can transform to Kamen Rider Woz) Weaknesses: Can be defeated or become disadvantaged by using the Rider power that same as him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Woz *'Time Explosion:' His main rider kick, which deliver a kick to the enemy and send it into the energy cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. *'Bakuretsu DeLance:' Zikan Despear Yari Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful thrust. **'as Futuring Kikai:' Rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. *'Ichigeki Kaman:' Zikan Despear Kama Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful slash. **'as Futuring Shinobi:' Delivers a green and purple energy slash to the enemy. *'Fukashigi Magic:' Zikan Despear Tsue Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful slash. **'as Futuring Quiz:' Summons giant energy question marks to restraint the enemy before detonating them. *'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack:' His main finisher of Futuring Shinobi which based on Kamen Rider Shinobi. He creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. **'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman:' Zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. *'Quiz Asking:' His main ability of Futuring Quiz which based on Kamen Rider Quiz by asking a question to enemy and answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with lightning. *'Full Metal Break:' His main finisher of Futuring Kikai which based on Kamen Rider Kikai. He released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. **'Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance:' Captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. As Woz Ginga Finaly *'Ginga Finaly' **'Chou Ginga Explosion:' Teleports himself and the enemy into a pocket dimension likely deep space before delivering a rider kick resembling a spiral galaxy or conjures a galaxy within a certain area to rain fiery meteors down to eliminate his enemies. **'Black Hole's Gravity:' Possibly manipulate black hole's gravity to eliminate the enemy. *'Ginga Wakusei' **'Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai Explosion (Mercury-Venus-Earth-Mars-Jupiter-Saturn-Uranus-Neptune Explosion):' Creates constructs resembling the planets in the solar system that then diffuse into multiple energy asteroids that rain down upon any enemy within the area the asteroids hit. *'Ginga Taiyo' **'Burning Sun Explosion:' Creates a giant supernova that incinerates everything in sight. Key: Black Woz | Kamen Rider Woz | Woz Ginga Finaly Gallery Kamen Rider Woz - Black & White Kamen Rider Woz Ginga vs Another Kiva| KRZiO-Wozshinobi.png|Futuring Shinobi KRZiO-Wozquiz.png|Futuring Quiz KRZiO-Wozkikai.png|Futuring Kikai KRZiO-Wozgingawakusei.png|Ginga Wakusei KRZiO-Wozgingataiyo.png|Ginga Taiyo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Lance Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Staff Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Hackers Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Cloth Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists